


Ingen skal stå utenfor

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [25]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, p3-aksjonen, tv-aksjonen 2018
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Even og Isak vandrer i Trondheim og kommer til aksjonsteltet til P3-aksjonen 2018.-en liten aksjonsfic til støtte for P3-aksjonen: Støtt pagnilagnis spleis for p3-aksjonen, se end notes for mer informasjon!





	Ingen skal stå utenfor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evakyaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakyaki/gifts).



De rusler over Bakklandet på vei til byen. Det er lenge siden de har gått sånn, det har vært så mye i det siste. Men i dag skulle de ut, bare de to, rusle i byen, kanskje få kjøpt en ny bukse. Himmelen er blå, det er lettskyet, men det er sol, og det gyldne løvet lyser guloransj mot det blå. Even sparker i det fuktige løvet som ligger i rennesteinen.  
“Høsten er fin her, da.” 

Isak nikker. Han ser sliten ut, synes Even. Ansiktet er dradd, han har mørke skygger under øynene. Han hadde vært på skolen til etter sju hver dag denne uken, slitt med tester i matematikk og en labrapport i fysikk som ikke gikk opp. Han hadde gjentatt forsøket flere ganger, visste Even, han skjønner ikke hva det går ut på, men skjønner at det er komplisert.

“Bare synd jeg ikke får nytt den.” Stemmen hans er lav, han høres litt bitter ut. Even klemmer hånden hans. Den er varm og myk, de lange fingrene er flettet mellom hans. Han stryker tommelen sin over Isaks. Neglen er kort og rufsete, et av de små tegnene på at Isak er stresset. 

Even stopper. Han ser på Isak og legger armen sin om skulderen hans og trekker ham inntil seg. “Nå slapper vi helt av og chiller i en time, okei? Ikke snakke om skole eller noen ting, bare slappe av. Vi kan ta en kaffe?” Nesen hans ligger helt inntil halsen til Isak, han kjenner pulsen hans mot nesetuppen, duften hans gjennom neseborene, er fristet til å stikke tungen ut og slikke ham over den myke huden, men nøyer seg med å kysse ham lett før han bøyer seg tilbake og ser på ham. “Okei?”

Isak puster ut og klemmer hånden hans. “Vi kan gå på Solsiden da? Kanskje finne et sted å spise lunsj?”  
“Det kan vi.” Even smiler mot ham. “Vil du ha en kaffe på veien eller skal vi vente?”  
“Vi kan vente. Jeg er fortsatt høy på kaffen du serverte meg før vi dro.”  
Even ruller med øynene. “Trodde du hadde høy kaffetoleranse nå, for å si det sånn.”  
“Men ikke på tom mage og ikke kvadruppel espresso før jeg sto opp.”  
“Tom mage og tom mage, herr Blom.” Even klemmer hånden hans og dulter borti ham.  
“Kanskje ikke helt tom, da. Men vi snakker ikke halvliter proteinshake, akkurat.”  
“What! Jo? Minst en halvliter!” Det kiler i magen når han hører Isaks latter, det har vært mye sukk og lite latter i det siste.  
“Jeg tror jeg er bedre enn deg på målinger. Det er IKKE en halvliter. Det er en spiseskje, liksom.”  
“Pøh. MYE mer.”  
“Right.” Isaks latter triller mykt mellom husene i det trange smuget.

“Hva skjer her da?” De har kommet bort til Solsiden og Isak ser nysgjerrig mot et telt med en menneskemengde utenfor.  
“Hm, ser ut som P3-aksjonen”, sier Even.  
“Ja, damn, det var den nå ja! Hvem går den til i år? I fjor var det utdanning til barn gjennom UNICEF, var det ikke?”  
Even nikker, han husker de samlet inn penger i Oslo da. I år har tankene vært et annet sted. Han har vagt lagt merke til oransje skjerf på Dragvoll, noen stands med informasjon om det som skjer, men ingen i klassen har vært særlig engasjert og han og Isak har ikke snakket noe om det hjemme heller.  
“Det ser ut som noe kirkegreier, da.” Han rynker på pannen. “Kirkens Bymisjon?”  
Isak lyser opp. “Kirkens Bymisjon! Mamma er jo med der.”  
“Er hun?” Even kan ikke huske å ha hørt om det.  
“Ja, hun har vært med på nattåpen kirke i Oslo domkirke noen ganger. Og koker suppe.”  
“Åh! Jeg visste ikke det var gjennom dem, bare. Så bra da!”  
“Forrige helg var hun med og sorterte skiutstyr, sa hun. Det er til utlån til barn som ikke har ski selv, så de kan være med sammen med de andre i klassen.”  
Even nikker. Han har hørt om dette før, han visste bare ikke at det var Kirkens Bymisjon som har det.  
“ _Ingen skal stå utenfor_ ”, er visst mottoet, sier Isak. “Bra, ikke sant?” Han ser opp på Even med de grønne øynene sine. “Ingen er alene, vet du.” Ordene smyger seg mykt inn gjennom ørene hans.

**Author's Note:**

> Støtt P3-aksjonen: https://www.spleis.no/project/51899
> 
> Pagnilagni skriver fic til inntekt for aksjonen - og ditt bidrag kan påvirke innholdet! Sjekk linken over for mer informasjon - gi så det svir, gi så tastaturet mitt går varmt!
> 
> (Kommentarer og kudos er også digg, men denne gangen vil jeg heller ha penger ;))


End file.
